June 1956
by suzie2b
Summary: Sequel to "The One"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Okay, the new greenhouse is built and in place. Now, back to what's important. :-)**

 **June 1956**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was a warm summer's morning in Kentucky. The trees were alive with bird song as children ran and played in the yard under the watchful eyes of Ali and Hana before breakfast.**

 **The Pettigrew farm was once again filled to capacity with friends and family. Charley and Jack's wife Amanda were in the kitchen cracking eggs and frying bacon. Diana, Sam's wife, had been kind enough to volunteer to do a little dusting and straightening up around the otherwise neat house.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Tully were in the barn working on some of the decorations for the wedding that was in less than two days. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves when they heard Charley call the kids in for breakfast.**

 **Tully said, "Sounds like we'll be called next for something to eat. Let's go wash up."**

 **Moffitt set the string of lights he'd been checking aside with a smile. "I am a bit peckish." Troy and Tully looked at their British friend curiously, and he chuckled as he said, "It means I'm hungry."**

 **After the men had washed their hands at the well pump, they headed for the house to walk in on the controlled chaos. The kids were happily chattering and laughing as they ate while Charley and Amanda were dishing up plates for scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh baked bread, and butter for the adults.**

 **Amanda looked at the three men as they walked into the busy kitchen. "You're just in time."**

 **Charley said, "Grab a plate and some coffee. Orange juice is on the table in the yard. The adults are eating outside again."**

 **Troy smiled. "Thankfully the weather's good or things would be a little crowded."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Wouldn't be the first time we've had to eat in shifts around here."**

 **Outside, the six adults sat at the table that had been set up. Charley asked, "How're the decorations coming?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "We'll need some replacement bulbs for the strings of lights."**

 **Troy added, "We should get some kind of runner for the bride to walk down."**

 **Charley said, "I'll ask Dad to pick one up when he goes to get the extra chairs and tables from Casey's Rentals. Diana, Amanda, and I are going into town later, so make a list of what you need."**

 **Amada asked, "Flowers?"**

" **The bouquet, boutonnieres, and the rest of the flowers will be delivered the day of the wedding."**

 **Diana asked, "Who's going to take pictures?"**

 **Tully answered, "Charley and I are gifting Daisy and Hitch with a professional photographer."**

 **Troy said, "That's going to cost you a pretty penny. We could share that cost with you."**

" **Thanks, sarge, but Charley and I want this to be from us. Besides, you all have chipped in on everything else and bought gifts as well."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning at around ten o'clock Hitch's gray Woodie pulled into the drive and parked next to the other vehicles.**

 **As Hitch unloaded some luggage, Troy, Moffitt, Tully, and Charley walked out to greet them. Tully asked, "Have a good drive?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "A little quiet, but otherwise it was just fine."**

 **Charley looked at the couple questioningly. "Everything all right?"**

 **Daisy smiled happily. "Everything is just fine. We spent most the trip lost in our own thoughts is all … a little nervous I guess."**

 **Hitch said, "Well, I'm gonna take off now. I'm going to stay with Abel and Nicole tonight." He looked mischievously at Troy, Moffitt, and Tully. "I'll see you guys at the party tonight."**

" **Party? What party?"**

 **Charley hooked her arm through Daisy's and began to lead her away. "Bachler party. It's a guy thing to celebrate the groom's last night of 'freedom'."**

 **Hitch laughed as he headed back to get behind the wheel. "Lots of music and dancing."**

 **Tully added with a chuckle, "And girls! Don't forget them!"**

 **Moffitt said with a smile, "Plain and simple debauchery."**

 **Troy grinned. "And all the alcohol we can drink."**

 **Daisy stopped and turned to look at the four men. Charley gently pulled the other woman back and said, "Don't worry. Like I said, 'it's a guy thing.' Nicole will make sure Mark and Abel get to and from the party."**

 **Daisy looked worried as she asked, "What about the others?"**

" **Tully, Sam, and Jack are taking a cab there and back. Now, let's go. We have tons of work yet to do."**

 **At about two in the morning, Charley, Diana, Amanda, and Daisy were up playing Bridge and sipping wine while waiting for the party goers to get home.**

 **They heard a car come up the drive and Charley got up to look out the kitchen window. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully stumbled out of the cab and she smiled as she said, "Yep, it's them."**

 **After making sure the driver was paid and tipped properly, Charley, Diana, and Amanda guided their happily drunk husbands inside and to bed.**

 **#################**

 **While breakfast was being served the next morning, Charley's father arrived with a box truck that had "Casey's Rentals" on the side. Amanda turned from the sink and said, "Looks like the tables and chairs are here."**

 **The kids were finished eating and Charley smiled as she shooed the children outside so the adults could sit down. "Great! As soon as the guys are done with breakfast, they can start getting things set up."**

 **There was a collective groan from the hungover men that made the women giggle.**

 **The day was a whirlwind of activity. The women began making food for the reception. Chairs were set up for watching the ceremony and a runner was rolled out between them for the bride to walk on. Tables were placed just so for the reception afterwards.**

 **The wooden arbor that Tully had built was placed under the branches of the elm tree in the yard. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully did a wonderful job of decorating the lower branches of the tree and the arbor with lights and wildflowers from the garden, under Charley's father's supervision of course.**

 **The four men stepped back to admire their handiwork and Tully smiled as he said, "What do you think, colonel?"**

 **Jackson Williams gave a nod. "Excellent work, men."**

 **Moffitt said with a smile, "We couldn't have done it without you, sir."**

 **The flower arrangements arrived and were set in their appropriate places along the "aisle" and on the tables. The bouquet and boutonnieres were placed in the refrigerator until just before the ceremony.**

 **Later, right after lunch, as Diana and Amanda bathed the children before getting them dressed, the guests began to arrive. Both the bride's and groom's parents were there, along with friends both old and new. Altogether and counting the children, there were thirty people present for the ceremony.**

 **Both Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Hitchcock whispered to each other that they had hoped for a church wedding, but this intimate and rather "rustic" affair would be a "quaint" experience. However, neither could deny the fact it was what their children wanted.**

 **Shortly, Charley, Amanda, and Diana were in an upstairs bedroom getting themselves dressed and helping Daisy get ready. The bride said, "I'm so nervous. I can't stop shaking."**

 **Diana smiled. "You'll be fine, Daisy."**

 **Amanda said, "I remember being terrified of the whole ordeal until the ceremony actually started and I was walking down the aisle. Then there was no time to be scared."**

 **Daisy asked, "Is Mark here yet?"**

 **Charley nodded as she threaded a pale blue ribbon through the loose bun of red hair on the back of Daisy's head. "He followed Nicole and Abel in a few minutes ago. He looks quite handsome in his gray suit."**

 **With a gasp Daisy said, "I forgot to bring something borrowed!"**

 **Diana quickly unclasped the pearl necklace she was wearing as she crossed the room. "You can borrow these." She hooked the necklace around Daisy's neck and said, "They should look nice with your dress."**

 **Charley looked at the bride's reflection in the mirror with a smile. "Speaking of the dress, we'd better get you into yours."**

 **#################**

 **Downstairs in the kitchen Nicole and Abel bustled around putting together last minute items, making sure there were enough plates and flatware, and checking the oven. Just outside on the porch stood four best friends—one in a gray suit, the others in matching dark suits. They watched as Ali and Hana ushered guests to their seats.**

 **Troy adjusted Hitch's tie and collar. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?"**

 **Hitch sighed nervously and said, "Ready as I'm gonna be."**

 **Tully smiled. "Will there be a honeymoon?"**

" **Were going to take a train out to the Poconos. Daisy says it's beautiful this time of year." Hitch gave an impish smile as he continued, "Although I don't plan on doing a lot of sightseeing outside of the hotel."**

 **A blue 1952 Buick pulled into the drive and parked with the other vehicles. Tully went over and greeted the man as he got out of the car, "Hi, Reverend Richards."**

 **The Reverend smiled broadly and shook the offered hand. "Good afternoon, Tully. It's a fine day for a wedding, don't you think?"**

" **Perfect so far as I'm concerned. Let me introduce you to the groom."**

 **As Reverend Richards followed Tully over to the porch, he looked around at the yard. "You and your friends have done a wonderful job with the decorations."**

 **Tully said, "Thanks." He pointed to Hitch. "This is Mark Hitchcock."**

 **The Reverend put his hand out and said, "Ah, the lucky groom. Pleased to meet you."**

 **Hitch shook the hand and said, "Nice to meet you too."**

 **Tully indicated his other two friends and said, "This is Sam Troy and Jack Moffitt."**

 **Reverend Richards shook their hands, then checked his watch. "It's about that time."**

 **From the kitchen they heard Nicole say, "I'll go let the bride and her entourage know."**

 **#################**

 **After all of the guests were seated and Reverend Richards and Hitch had taken their places at the arbor, Ali hurried into the house to sit down at the piano.**

 **As Ali began to play "Sea of Love", the flower girls appeared. Grace Marie and Emily Rose wore frilly pink dresses as they walked down the aisle spreading rose pedals as they went. Next came ring bearers Michael and Kayden, each carrying a small white pillow holding a ring.**

 **Charley and Tully were next, followed by Diana and Troy, then Amanda and Moffitt. The women stood where the bride would be and the men stood with Hitch.**

 **Then the sound of the Wedding March floated on the air through the opened windows. That's when the bride appeared on the porch with her father as escort.**

 **Daisy wore a long white gown trimmed with lace and tiny silver beads that sparkled in the sunlight. Her delicate white vail was pulled down to shield her face and was capped by a silver tiara.**

 **Hitch turned and his eyes got big at the sight of his soon-to-be wife. He smiled lovingly at her as she seemed to glide down the aisle next to her father. And then she was next to him, hand-in-hand, facing the reverend.**

 **Reverend Richards cleared his throat and began with, "Friends and Family, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Daisy and Mark by joining them in marriage. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again." After a slight pause the reverend said, "Now, if no one objects, I'll proceed with this ceremony." Another pause, then the reverend nodded. "All right, no one has said anything now and I pray no one will say anything in the future." He signaled the ring bearers and Michael and Kayden stepped forward so Reverend Richards could take the rings. He handed one to Hitch and said, "Do you, Mark Hitchcock, take Daisy Moore to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"**

 **Mark gazed into Daisy's eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and said, "I do."**

 **Daisy handed her bouquet to Charley and Reverend Richards gave her the ring. He said,** **"Do you, Daisy Moore, take Mark Hitchcock to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"**

 **Daisy's hand shook as she slid the ring onto Mark's finger. "I do."**

" **Throughout this ceremony, Daisy and Mark have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife." With a wide grin Reverend Richards looked at Hitch and said, "You may now kiss your bride!"**

 **With a smile Hitch carefully pulled up the vail and draped it back over Daisy's head. Then he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.**

 **##################**

 **After the ceremony, the photographer took the formal pictures, then he wandered the reception for more shots of the interactions between the guests.**

 **The hosts brought out the many dishes of food along with plenty to drink. The three tier cake had been done by a local bakery was a white cake with a raspberry filling and white icing, decorated with blue, pink, and yellow roses. The cake topper was a simple ceramic bride and groom holding hands.**

 **After Daisy and Hitch made the first cut into the cake, Amanda and Diana took over, making sure everyone got a piece.**

 **The newlyweds stayed at the reception for a respectable couple of hours before they quietly changed their clothes and slipped away from the party.**

 **Charley and Tully were in the kitchen when Charley saw Daisy and Hitch get into the gray Woodie. "Did someone remember to load Daisy's luggage into the car?"**

 **Tully looked out the kitchen window with a smile. "Jack and I took care of that right after Hitch showed up. They're going to The Poconos for their honeymoon."**

 **Charley nodded. "They're going to spend tonight in town and take the train first thing in the morning."**

" **I heard Mrs. Hitchcock and Mrs. Moore talking about the wedding. They both said they were surprised it turned out as well as it did."**

 **With a giggle Charley said, "I'm sure we're looked upon like 'hicks' or 'country bumpkins' by those of the 'upper crust'."**

 **Jackson Williams stepped inside and said, "I'm taking the kids and heading home now."**

 **Charley asked, "Are you sure you can handle them, dad?"**

 **The elder man grinned as he replied, "I was a colonel in the army for heaven's sake. I know how to handle this squad."**

" **Well, at least Ali and Hana will be there if you need a second in command."**

 **Jackson said, "Right. I'm going to borrow your truck. I'll come back tomorrow to pick up the tables and chairs."**

 **Tully grabbed the keys and tossed them to the other man. "No problem, colonel. We'll see ya tomorrow then … and thanks for taking the kids tonight."**

 **##################**

 **That evening, after the guests were gone and things were minimally cleaned up, three couples sat quietly outside enjoying some wine and the growing sound of crickets. It had been a long, busy, few days, and though it had been fun, they were glad it was over.**

 **Suddenly, music began to play from the record player that had been used for dancing. Jack ambled over to Amanda and held out his hand as he said, "I would be quite pleased if you would have this dance with me, Mrs. Moffitt."**

 **Amanda took his hand as she got to her feet. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Moffitt."**

 **The music was soft and slow as they began to dance cheek-to-cheek. After a few moments, Tully followed suit with Charley, and Sam pulled Diana to her feet to join it.**


End file.
